


Duty Calls

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousTHE LAST JEDI SPOILERSIf you have, may I request a Poe x Reader fic where the reader went with Finn and Rose to find the codebreaker. Would you write the reunion scene (when Poe asks where's my Droid) between Poe and reader? Thank you so much ily!





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, I've only seen The Last Jedi once, so apologizes for the inaccurate dialogue.

           “We’re coming in hot!” Rose shouted as the ship plunged into Crait’s atmosphere.

           You gripped the co-pilot controls for dear life as Finn held onto his seat behind you. 

           A part of you wished you had listened to Poe and not gone with Rose and Finn on the mission.  It had been a complete disaster, ending with the three of you escaping the Supremacy by the skin of your teeth without completing your mission. The only satisfaction you got was in seeing the Supremacy torn to pieces as if split down the middle by a cannon.

           A part of you wondered if Poe had something to do with it.  You felt your stomach tighten at the thought.  You truly hoped he hadn’t done anything that heroically stupid. Unfortunately, your boyfriend had a long history of doing just that.

           You didn’t have time to dwell on it though.  You had to get to the Resistance before the First Order.  

           With an effort, you and Rose leveled out the ship trying to keep an eye out for the Resistance base.  As it turned out, you weren’t the only ones looking for it.

           In the distance, you could see a wall of AT-M6 walkers stalking their way across the surface, dragging a large weapon behind them.

          “That’s a battering ram cannon,” Finn said, peering out the window.

          “I take it that’s bad,” you commented.

          “Yeah, very bad. We have to warn the others.”

          You didn’t have time to make another comment as the distinct sound of Tie-Fights flew overhead. Luckily, you were still in a First Order ship and they passed you without a second thought.

          Your felt another hard twist of panic as the Tie-Fights made a bee-line straight towards a distance mountain side.  The Resistance was down there.  Poe was down there.

          Without thinking, you slammed down on the power, forcing the three of you back hard in your seats.

          “What are you doing?!” Rose shouted. “If we go this fast, we won’t be able to find the base.”

          “Just follow those fighters,” you said, pressing down harder.

          “What about landing?”

          “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

          Finn and Rose both gave you disbelieving looks, but made no argument, as you lowered the ship closer to the surface.

          In a matter of moments, you had caught up to the fighters already firing on a small entrance to a mountain pass. An entrance that was starting to close.

          “Hold on!” you shouted, gliding the ship further downward, as you ducked and weaved your way through the blaster fire.

          Suddenly, the ship jerked and warning lights blared into your ears.

          “This is going to be rough,” Rose warned.

          The ship crashed into the ground sending all out you right out of your seats.  You tried to keep steady as the ship bounced and dragged and the screeching sound of tearing metal filled the cockpit. The ship tipped forward suddenly and slammed back into the ground. You hit your head hard on the ship’s floor as an onslaught of blaster fire could suddenly be heard from outside.

* * *

          Poe kept his baster right on the ship, until two pairs of hands stuck up from the ship’s opened top.

          “Stop firing! It’s us!”

          Poe told the squad to stand down as he recognized the voice and the two faces that popped up.

          “Finn! Rose! You’re not dead!” he exclaimed as his body finally started to relax.  “Where’s my droid?”

          The words barely left his lips as a blur of white and orange came speeding toward him.

          His entire face lit up as he knelt down and embraced the little droid.

          “My buddy!” he said, rubbing BB-8 like it was a puppy.

          Relief swept over him as he pressed his forehead against the droid’s.  BB-8 was safe, Rose, and Finn were safe and you…

          His heart stopped in his chest and he looked to BB-8 with wide panicked eyes.

          “Where’s Y/N?”

          “I’m right here.”

          Poe looked up you see you leaning slightly against Finn as you came down the ramp, with that frustratingly easy smile on your face.

          “I always knew you loved that droid more than me,” you teased.

          Poe didn’t have it in him for a comeback.

          In a matter of seconds, he crossed the space between you and swept you right into his arms.

          You didn’t fight him, hugging him back as he buried his face into the crook of your neck.

          “You almost gave me heart attack,” he mumbled.

          You were about to say something along the lines of “look who’s talking” when Finn cleared his throat.

          You both pulled way enough to look at him while still keeping in each other’s arms.

          “Sorry to break it up guys, but we’ve got other things to worry about,” he said, sounding genuinely sorry about it too.

          “We’ll be alright,” Poe said.  “Those doors can keep out anything the First Order had coming for us.”

          “Not everything,” Finn said darkly.    

          He quickly explained to everyone the extent of the damage the cannon could do.  The idea of trying to find another way out was tossed out, but quickly shot down by C-3PO. You didn’t have a choice.  You had to face the First Order head on.

          Poe held you close the entire time, not quite having it in him to let go until the order was given and everyone disbursed to recover the old rusted ships still held in the mine.

          You looked to him then, giving him an apologetic smile.

          “Duty calls.”

          He gave a small nod as you slipped out of his grasp.  You only got a few paces when Poe called back to you.

          “Wait a second.”

          He grabbed your arm and spun you back toward him before crashing his lips onto yours.  You closed your eyes, giving into the kiss immediately, throwing your arms around his neck.

          Poe laughed in surprise, but quickly caught on as he wrapped his arms around you too, pulling you close against him. You could feel everything he put into the kiss; joy, relief, fear, worry, and everything else that made your heart skip a beat. You parted your lips, just enough for Poe to deepen the kiss, trying to tell him without words how you felt the same and to assure him that you weren’t going anywhere.  

          You heard one of his squad members let out a wolf whistle causing the pair of you to pull away panting and slightly embarrassed.

          “Be careful out there,” Poe mumbled lamely.

          “You too,” you said, smiling. “To be continued?”

          A lopsided grin quickly spread across Poe’s face, before he placed another gentle kiss on your lips.

          “Count on it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos is you are so inclined


End file.
